


Little Honey Pot

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Merlin, Boypussy, Bp!Merlin, Breasts, Desk Sex, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Merlin, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Merlin, Stuttering, Teen Arthur, Teen Merlin, Tiny ones though, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin is one of the rare male Omegas. Arthur encounters him masturbating in the restroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't intending on posting this anytime soon but I got bored, decided to finish it, and post it.

 Merlin Emrys didn't talk much. He was a quiet Sophomore boy who was in the Honors Society, but barely spoke a syllable. Arthur hadn't noticed him much before. He had bumped into him once and would of told him off if only he didn't feel bad for the guy. But when the pale boy realized who he had bumped to, he stammered and blushed from embarrassment. Before Arthur would say anything, Merlin had said something that strangely sounded like “so handsome” and then rushed off without even picking up his books. And any time Arthur tried to give him his books back, Merlin's blue eyes would widen then he would scramble away from him. He found him strange, surprisingly pretty, but he didn't try to make a move on him. However, Merlin's lovely face would nag at him from time to time.

Merlin, on the other hand, definitely noticed Arthur before the blonde boy even knew he existed. And it's safe to say he fell for him pretty quickly. Arthur was just so hot! He brought himself off by fucking himself, fingers deep inside him pretending it was Arthur that was ball's deep in his pussy.

Oh. Did he not mention he had a vagina? Well, now you know. It came with the whole being an Omega thing, but since there was almost no male Omegas left, this little fact was not very known. You could imagine Merlin's panic when he would hear the Alphas whisper about boy Omegas and that back in the middle ages when there were a lot of them, they had cunts. No one believed that and just laughed or joked about it lewdly. Oh, but if only they knew...

If only Arthur knew. He just thought Merlin was a Beta boy—nothing special besides being pretty. Merlin keeps it a secret for as long as he can while living in sexual misery. He grew hungry and wet. Sometimes he had to excuse himself from class to fuck two fingers into his slippery cunt. He doesn't tell anyone—not even his mom about what's happening to him. But eventually someone had to find out, right? And that someone just happened to be Arthur.

Arthur liked to sneak into the Omega restroom occasionally because their restrooms were way cleaner. It was a secret he never revealed to anyone since well....it was weird, just face it. Who sneaked into the Omega restroom just 'cause it was cleaner and didn't stink like Alpha piss? But he had every reason either way, okay? Alpha piss is stronger than your every day Beta piss...

Anyways, Arthur was going to the Omega restroom because it was prim. He looked around the halls and then opened the door as quietly as he could. The scent of sweet peaches filled his nose and muddled his senses. The Alpha wolf in him started to growl and rut. That was the scent of an Omega—and Omega's _pussy_. He could feel his wolf ears start to slide out and his claws extend. He started to slither closer, sniffing and searching for the stall where the sweet smell was coming from. He ended up by the stall at the end. His blonde wolf ears perked up when he head small, high-pitched moans and a wet squelching sound.

An Omega was fucking _masturbating_. And that wet sound was the sound of an Omega's pussy juices slithering out. He was panting now, in a low way. His cock was as hard as steel in his pants. He stood in front of the stall. He peeked through crack desperately. He couldn't see much but caught a few glimpses—pale skin, fat lips, scrambling feet, long legs, and black hair. Fuck, if only he could see more of that sweet pussy... He caught a small flash of pink and glistening wetness. Arthur licked his lips hungrily and growled a little too loudly. The Omega gasped and the delicious little squishy sounds stopped. He could hear the Omega gasping.

“W-Who's there?” asked a soft _male_ voice. Arthur's arousal ebbed away a little with the astonishment he felt. Holy fuck, a male Omega! And the rumors had been true—they had pussies! When he realized this, his arousal came back and intensified.

Male Omegas were the rarest. They were extremely fertile according to researchers—one fuck and they were already pregnant. But a pregnant male Omega was even more of a hassle than any other pregnant individual—they could easily miscarry. This was why Omegas were almost extinct. No one knew how to handle them until recently. They were very valuable not only because they were exotic, but because they were basically the perfect mate. There were stories of Alpha kings having their Omega or Beta queens killed off just to get their hands on a male Omega. They were supposedly a lot more submissive than females. The few Omegas left were handled by professionals and basically had a life of luxury. Any Alpha bonded to one was lucky to have a loving and extremely loyal mate.

Imagine how lucky Arthur felt right at that moment. “Don't be afraid, little Omega.” Arthur drawled, mouth salivating. He wasn't aware he sounded like a creepy pervert, but even if he was, he wouldn't care. The Omega gasped. Arthur could see him move to cover his pussy through the crack.

“A-Alpha...” he whimpered. “Y-You're an Alpha...” Arthur was growling and humping the door between them—the only barrier that kept him from having the Omega boy. “No, stay away...”

“Aw, sweetheart I'll take care of you. Just let met in...” If Arthur was himself, he would have slapped himself.

“No, please, leave me alone.” Arthur rattled the door and growled when it didn't give in. He was planning on ramming into it, but then he heard quiet sobs. All of his arousal quickly ebbed away.

“Oh, fuck.” Arthur cursed. Shit. Now he felt fucking horrible. Arthur's voice was sweet and kind as he said, “Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you.”

“D-Don't call be baby, stupid prat.” the Omega sobbed. Then he mumbled something that sounded like 'stupid Alpha knot-heads...'

“I'm sorry, sweetheart. Come on out so I can gentle you.” Best way to calm an Omega down was gentling them—which was basically just hugging and touching them gently. At first, the Omega did nothing. Arthur was beginning to think he wasn't going to come out, but then the stall's door creaked open.

The Omega was thin, tall, pale and dark haired. Arthur recognized him as that Beta he bumped into once. Except, now he wasn't a Beta. _“No wonder he was so pretty—he was an Omega all along!”_ Arthur thought.

“It's you!” the Omega exclaimed with a gasp. He was shocked that Arthur Pendragon was the one to discover him and offer to gentle _him_.

“Merlin, right?” The Omega boy nodded shyly with a sniffle. The Alpha boy noticed that Merlin had pulled up is pants, though they were still undone. “Come here.” Arthur said, taking Merlin's lithe form in his arms and burying the boy into his chest. He started to rumble deeply in is chest and stroked the boy's head.

Merlin went lax in Arthur's arms and started to lightly rub his groin against the other boy's thigh. Arthur could feel Merlin's moist and warm little spot. His arousal began to creep back on him but he tried to tamper it down. After all, he wasn't sure if Merlin was aware of what he was doing. Arthur noticed two black slanted down ears on Merlin's head. They must have popped out while Arthur was preoccupied in calming the Omega down. He stroked one of them and rubbed the pink insides of it. Merlin shuddered, his eyes rolled back to his head, and he began to purr. They were thin and pointy, but not wolf ears like Arthur's. Merlin was a feline Omega. They were opposites but canine and feline coupling was not unheard of. It was repulsive and considered out of the norm once upon a time but studies have shown that feline and canine mating did not create horrendous hybrids like it was believed. It also fought the stereotypes of canines and felines not being able to get along.

Arthur began to scent Merlin's neck. He smelled so good and clean. He rubbed Merlin's ears between his fingers. “Do you have an Alpha?” Arthur asked, now that the thin boy was pliant and calm.

“N-No.” Merlin admitted rather sadly. Arthur felt a weight lift from his chest.

“Hmm...really?” he asked in a low voice. Merlin nodded, blushing red.

“I-I'm embarrassed...” he confessed. Arthur was genuinely confused.

“Why's that?” Merlin buried his face deeply into Arthur's wide chest.

“B-Because of m-my....” He said something in a very small voice. Arthur had to strain his wolf ears to hear him. “....pussy...” Arthur felt a wave of protectiveness pass over him.

“There's no need to be ashamed.”

“I-I don't know what to do... No one's ever even _touched_ my pussy before... I'm scared.” Arthur felt tender and hungry at the same time for the Omega boy.

“Well...I can always help you with that.” Arthur offered slyly. Merlin looked up at him wide-eyed when he said that.

“Y-You? With _m-me?_ ” Merlin asked, not quite believing he had heard Arthur right.

“I don't see why not. You're really pretty...” Arthur's words made Merlin blush. “We can do this whenever you want. We can do it right now, if that's what you want.” Merlin quickly shook his head and uttered “No...” Arthur wasn't offended by it. Merlin was still a virgin, after all. And everything had happened so fast...

“It's okay, we can wait...” Merlin whined red-cheeked. “Just tell me when you're ready. I'll be waiting for you.” Arthur raised Merlin's chin and kissed his lips sweetly. Merlin mewed and kissed him back in small pecks. Arthur released Merlin and patted his arse. “Go on then.” Merlin blinked heavily and stumbled away. Arthur was left with his erection and his right hand.

* * *

 

Merlin thought Arthur would just ignore him and go back to being his beautiful and popular self and pretend not to know him until Merlin said he was ready. Well, he was dead wrong. Arthur casually started walking Merlin to his classes, he invited the boy to sit with him during lunch. His friends didn't question the Omega's sudden arrival, they welcomed him into their group. He found out that Arthur was pretty handsy. Not just in a sexual way (well, not completely) but he fell into the habit of touching Merlin. He'd wrap his arm around the boy during lunch, other times he'd scratch his chin absent-mindedly and make him purr, and other times when Merlin would say something particularly snarky he would stroke his ears, or when Arthur was in a good mood he'd ruffled Merlin's hair. They actually grew to be friends.

Its when Arthur defended Merlin from an Alpha named Cendred when Merlin decided he needed to have Arthur. He hadn't been feeling very good and was sensitive to any touch or sound. He felt weak and bumped into a solid figure. The bump wasn't that hard, but it send Merlin falling to his knees. The Alpha he bumped into snarled at him. “Watch it, you little—” Cendred didn't get to finish. His head swam with a wonderful peach smell. He groaned and his eyes went glassy. “Mmm...Omega...” he said. He grabbed Merlin by the arm and helped him up. “Are you okay?” he asked, suddenly sweet. Even through his hazy vision, Merlin could see the sleazy glint on Cendred's eye.

“T-Too close...” Merlin mumbled.

“Here...I'll take you home...” the Alpha said.

“N-No...” Cendred was grabbing him closer and sniffing is neck. But suddenly, he was ripped away from him.

“Get the fuck away from him.” a familiar voice growled. Merlin glanced up to see a familiar blonde boy. Arthur! Cendred snarled at Arthur.

“Mind your own business, Pendragon.” he snapped. Arthur wrapped his arms tightly against Merlin.

“He said no, you fucking dipshit, so stay away from him.” Merlin was surprised. He was expecting Arthur to say 'he's mine, fuck off'. For some reason that made Merlin's heart soar more than Arthur possessively claiming he was his like some sort of prize. Cendred cussed under his breath then left.

Arthur's frown eased. He looked down at the Omega in his arms. “Are you okay?” Merlin was full-on aroused by now. He took Arthur's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Arthur was shocked at first, his words kissed away by Merlin's persistent lips. He took Merlin's shoulders and drew him back. He was getting ready to ask what was going through his head but Merlin beat him to talking.

“I want you.” Arthur froze at the Omega's words. “Please, Alpha.” he begged. Those two words made something in Arthur snap.

“I know a place.” he simply said, then tugged Merlin to follow him.

* * *

 Arthur led Merlin to the band room. No one went there anymore because the current band now met up somewhere else. Arthur threw Merlin in and then locked the door behind him. They met each other in a desperate kiss. Arthur stumbled forward while Merlin stumbled back. They bumped into a desk. The Alpha teen loomed over the Omega teen and lied him on the desk. They kissed noisily and messily. "I need it." Merlin gasped. Arthur nodded and started to unbuckle his belt. Merlin tried to undress but his hands were trembling. He started to sob in frustration. Arthur stopped in the middle of reaching for his hardened cock to glance in Merlin's direction.

"What's the matter?" he asked. He hoped Merlin wasn't having second thoughts.

"C-Can't get it off..." he said, rather sadly while tugging at his shirt. Arthur laughed and Merlin pouted at him grumpily. "'s not funny, prat." Arthur was smiling widely as he grabbed Merlin's pants and ripped them off of him--underwear and all. Then he took Merlin's shirt and opened it apart with a firm pull. Arthur savored the sight of Merlin's most private places: his cunt and his titties. His pussy had a bit of bush to it. The curls were dark and a nice contrast to Merlin's pale skin. His cunt was wet, the lips were flushed pink and thick. He parted them with a finger and saw Merlin's little hole and his engorged clit. Above his pink cunt, was Merlin's tiny dick. It was erect but you could hardly tell by it's small size. The top of it looked red like little cherry. He had no balls since he was an Omega.

His tits were very small, not as big as a female Omega's. They had a small swell but his nipples were large and dark. Arthur reached for the small mounds. His hand closed completely around one of them. Then he reached for the other one and squeezed them together. The weight of his cock between them would be too much for them. Arthur palmed Merlin's little tits and kissed them tenderly as he fished his cock out.

As soon as he did, Merlin jumped forward. He took Arthur's dark, heavy, uncut cock in his pale hands. He stroked it eagerly and started to lick the tip in a long, thorough way. Arthur moaned and stroked the back of his head tenderly. He could feel Merlin's small claws slip out and that created a thrill for Arthur. Merlin was careful not to scratch him. The Omega widened his mouth and swallowed half of it in one gulp. He suckled until he could no longer take the Alpha's thick girth and drew back with a slick pop. He proceeded to please the blonde teen by licking his cock head and stroking his shaft. Then he slid his face down and settled his attention to his heavy balls. He licked and kissed the musky skin of them all while purring.

Arthur could hear the Omega's slick pussy create hungry little sounds as Merlin moved to please him. He stopped Merlin, who was in the middle of suckling at his balls. "Turn around." he said gently, stroking his Omega's face lovingly. Merlin gave him one last lick, then turned around and placed his socked feet on the floor. His little arse was presented to Arthur's greedy gaze. 

Arthur could see a small hint of Merlin's hole and pussy. He took Merlin's plump cheeks and peeled them apart. Arthur licked his lips when the little pink hole of the Omega's arse was revealed. It clenched up in a shy manner. Arthur could imagine Merlin blushing into the table.

The Alpha took his cock in hand and lined up to the Omega's cunt. He brushed against it. "Can you feel my dick? It's hungry for your cunny." Merlin mewled and raised his little arse desperately, wanting relief.

"Yes, yes, I can feel it. I want it in me.  _Please._ " Merlin arched and widened his stance. Arthur couldn't hold back any longer. He slowly thrust inside, moaning at the feeling of Merlin's soft warmth hugging his shaft. 

"F-Fuck... _Uhh_...." His own moans would have embarrassed Arthur any other time but right now he was in _heaven_. The blonde boy settled his hands on the Raven haired boy's slim waist. He interrupted his hazy pleasure by opening  one eye. He admired the contrast between him and Merlin. His large tanned hands looked dark and brutish against the Omega's small and snowy skinned waist. He started to thrust in at a slow pace. But when Merlin got used to the feeling of a cock inside him, Arthur started to go faster and deeper. 

 Arthur rammed into Merlin's cunt from behind. His fierce jabs rocked Merlin's whole body back and forth. With every snap of his hips, Merlin would moan and blush a deeper shade of red. The Omega boy's hand's scrambled on the desk. He needed something to hold on to. He felt like he would fly away if he didn't. Arthur pried his arse open so he could see his cock spearing Merlin's little mound apart. Beneath him, Merlin twitched and tried to curl away from the intense pleasure but Arthur kept dragging him back.  

"Stop moving so much." Arthur panted.

"S-Sorry... It's just...too much..." Merlin huffed. Arthur felt concerned. He draped himself over him, careful not to crush, and asked gently, 

"Do you need me to slow down?" 

"N-No...I just feel....I feel..." He didn't get to finish because he got cut off by his own high little moans that got louder and louder. He rocked his bouncing arse back to meet Arthur's thrusts. Arthur realized Merlin was cumming. The blonde Alpha groaned loudly when he felt Merlin contract wildly around him. He could feel himself building up too. He came quicker than he anticipated on Merlin's back.

As he sat on the desk he wondered just how fertile Merlin was and if he was pregnant already. "You okay?" Arthur asked the fucked out Omega. Merlin mumbled something and then tried to move but wobbled too much. Arthur took his waist and settled him on his lap. "Did you like it?" he asked. Merlin grinned like a drunk loon. 

They lied next to each other in serene silence. "Does that mean you're pregnant?" Arthur suddenly blurted out in a blissed out urge. Merlin blinked at him n surprise. 

"I dunno." he answered honestly. "But if I am...What are you going to do about it?" he challenged. Arthur started at him for a long while, imagining his little blonde bastards running around and causing havoc, breaking grandpa Uther's and daddy's expensive shit. He smiled dopily at the thought. He leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Merlin. 

"I'm going to love you." he whispered. Then his hand touched Merlin's flat belly. "And I'll love him or her, too."

**Author's Note:**

> How's your Xmas?? Mine was full of relatives telling me to get married and be successful


End file.
